


Just Us.

by Velouriaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velouriaa/pseuds/Velouriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué puede haber más frágil y más fuerte que la pertenencia?<br/>Sam y Dean Winchester lo saben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us.

 

* * *

 

[M83 - Wait](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAwYodrBr2Q)

* * *

 

Sam y Dean son poseedores de un juego.

Uno que inconscientemente inventaron desde el momento exacto en que se vieron a los ojos por primera vez, hace ya tantos años.

Jade y Esfena, creando la fusión más hermosa.

Los niños como ellos jugaban en las calles, realizando actividades a las que cualquier chico de su edad estaría acostumbrado.

Y ellos se sonreían cómplices, porque eran dueños de sus propias reglas.

Los pasatiempos de los adolescentes cambiaban con el paso de las horas, días y meses.

Pero para ellos, el juego seguía siendo el mismo.

Aún los adultos tienen diferentes formas para divertirse.

Sam y Dean, no cambian una pizca su manera de entretenerse.

Ellos juegan a matarse.

A Dean le encanta lanzarle navajas con la mirada a su hermano en toda ocasión. Lo hace a mitad de la carretera, desviando su vista del camino solamente para atacar. A altas horas de la madrugada en medio de la oscuridad o incluso a plena luz del día, cuando deja que sus pupilas brillen esmeralda bajo los rayos del sol. Y a veces es como una estaca directa al corazón de quien lo observa, cuando el verde de sus ojos se vuelve tan profundo que se oscurece con infinitas emociones, y desea tanto transmitirlas todas que Sam tiene que desviar la mirada, porque es demasiado, porque su corazón da vuelcos y no va a permitir que su hermano gane.

_Aún no._

A Sam le gusta dejar sin aire a su hermano, sonriéndole de tal manera, que Dean no puede más que suspirar largo y tendido. Besándole hasta que tiene entre sus labios el último de sus respiros, es sólo hasta entonces que se detiene y se percata de que a él también se le han vaciado los pulmones. Y en inagotables ocasiones le encanta arrebatar de su hermano tantos jadeos como sean posibles y se siente por momentos vencedor, hasta que Dean atrapa sus labios entre los suyos y le hace compartir el aire, respirando juntos. Porque no va a permitir que su hermano gane.

_Aún no._

Sonrisas asesinas.

Miradas aniquiladoras.

Besos que ejecutan.

Caricias homicidas.

Palabras como puñales.

Abrazos que estrangulan.

Suspiros como balas.

**_Amores que matan._ **

Y los llena de rabia el hecho de que alguien más ose arrebatarles la vida, o siquiera lo intente. Porque ellos no están dentro de su juego. Porque nadie tiene permitido ser parte de él. Porque es suyo y de nadie más.

Porque si alguien tiene derecho de arrancarle la vida a Sam, es Dean.

Y si alguien puede contar los días que le sobran a Dean, es Sam.

Ellos y nada más.

Porque la existencia de Dean le pertenece a Sam, y cada vestigio de vitalidad en Sam es propiedad de Dean.

Es esa la razón de que se traigan de vuelta una y otra y otra vez, burlando a la muerte, engañando al destino, evadiendo el rumbo que quien sea que esté sobre ellos, o debajo de ellos ha fijado. Rompiendo las reglas del universo porque simplemente no encajan con las que ellos han establecido.

Lo saben…entienden que llegará el día en el que su juego tenga que terminar.

El día en el que uno, cualquiera de los dos, triunfará sobre el otro.

Lo esperan con ansias, nervios e incluso a veces…con el temor apoderándose de ellos. No por perder la vida, no por ser abatido en aquel juego que parece interminable, sino por ser dejado atrás por el otro.

Les aterra.

Y por ello también lo han pensado en más de una ocasión, el planificar un empate en donde ninguno tenga que quedarse dentro de un juego que específicamente es para dos jugadores, sólo…

Como sea, mientras se ponen de acuerdo y ese día llega.

_Lo disfrutan._


End file.
